


[Podfic] Hope He Is a Gentleman

by AerPods (Aer)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Music, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 2:01:16, mp3 and streaming formatsFic summary:“’That’s it?’ Seriously?" Bill demands. “I'm getting you backstage to a Patrick Stump concert. Years of listening to you extol his musical genius and I quote ‘perfectly fuckable mouth’ and this is the thanks I get? Dude, your gratitude. It’s boundless.”
Relationships: Bob Bryar/Ryan Ross, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Hope He Is a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope He Is a Gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677812) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



Hope He Is a Gentleman

Written by dancinbutterfly

Read by AerPods

[Part 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1AUGAwgptWkK1mD1ldUTRNugxCiyKAwwm)

[Part 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18yTUDboCLl5uhjPru3PVVCTYjwbeEjpg)

**Reader's Note:** Another for the pandemic art list! This was super fun to read, thanks to dancinbutterfly for the blanket permission!


End file.
